A Photographers New Start
by SwayinWithTwilight
Summary: Bella Swan just graduated from college. She moves to new York to be closer to her brother Emmett and peruse her job. Along the way, things just get better, starting with Edward Cullen. AU, AH, OOC


I don't own…sadly

**I don't own…sadly**

**Read and Review**

**Suggestions are cool**

YES! I'm fresh out of college. I just graduated from Yale and im moving to New York in only a month! I'm so happy hat I finally get to be what I always wanted, a photographer. And I get to be closer to my big brother Emmett.

"Bella, can you come down here." My mom Renee, she's a fashion designer, called me from downstairs. Along with my father, a director.

"Bella, we have something for you. It's our graduation gift to you." Then my dad, Charlie, passed me a bunch of papers. I started looking through them. I was stunned by what I found out.

"You guys bought me…an apartment?" They just nodded. I kept looking through the papers. Information about the apartment. With pictures. It was all so amazing.

"When did you get this?" I said finally looking at them

"Well our last trip to New York, a month ago. We got everything set up. Cable, phone, lights, and utilities. And it's all decorated; I think it fits you personally." I looked through the pictures and saw my apartment. Mine.

It had all hardwood flooring, my room had ocean blue walls and a big California king size bed in the middle against the north wall. It had a bookcase in the back that should fit all my books, I have so many. And black and maple furniture. The bathroom has silver walls with all white toilet, sink, and shower, and the tub. The kitchen had brown/tan walls, black cabinets with granite table tops. The living room has red walls with white trims. White loveseat and sofa facing TV storage, with a huge TV!

"Wait, how big is that TV?" My dad thought for a minute.

"It's 52 inches. It's a Sony if you wanted to know." He said acting snarky.

I saw the storage have tons of movies and an Xbox Elite and games. I was going to be in heaven when I moved in. Then there was one more picture. I look at it and see a…studio.

"A studio?" I whispered.

"Yeah, we thought since your really going to be in this business, you might need it." I just nodded got up and hugged the both of them fiercely.

"Thank you both, so much. You know I love you guys, right?" They nodded.

"Of course we know, we love you to Bells."

"So Bella, I have a proposition for you."

I looked warily at my mom, what was she planning…

"And what's that?"

"Bella, be my photographer for a few weeks. Before you talk let me say something, I know how good you are. Some of the best work I've seen. And that in itself is saying something. You get paid depending on the shoot. More photos, equals more money.

I'm going to start you off, if you agree, with 15,000 per shoot.

That's regular for great photographer." I contemplated this. 15 grand. Holy shit. I knew that it was standard. And this was a great chance to get experience and build my portfolio, so…

"You've got yourself a deal mom."

We went over all the details and shoots. I programmed everything into my Blackberry and thought it over. I just graduated college, got a luxury New York apartment, and got a spanking temporary photographer job, for my mom. That pays a lot for a beginner.

I got it made baby.

**2 and half weeks later.**

Today im going to New York. Over the last couple of weeks. I've made a name for myself. Renee really put me to work. I did numerous photo shoots for her, and some other designers. And I actually photographed a fashion show. It was all so amazing.

"Bells get up. Your plane is leaving in 3 hours. Get dressed and let's go." I groaned and got out of bed. After finally waking fully up after my shower I got dressed. I got on my Paige Premium skinny jeans; with a white Paramore crush t-shirt. I paired that all with my tan Timberlands. I straightened my hair and pulled the sides back into a clip and left my bangs down. I walked downstairs to the sweet smell of breakfast.

"Morning guys."

"Good Morning." They both responded.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:15. My plane leaves at 10. This is perfect.

After gulping down breakfast we left for the airport. We got there at about 9:30.

"Bella, im going to miss you so much." My mom gushed.

"Im going to miss you to. I love you."

"I love you to." She let me go from her death grip and my dad pulled me in.

"Be safe kiddo. Have fun, and make some money." We laughed at the last line.

"Im going to miss you. I love you Bells." Wow, dad usually never gets gushy like this. But im moving out, starting my life.

"I love you to dad. Don't worry guys, im going to come and visit."

"Flight 112 to New York is boarding now."

"Bella, remember your car is at the airport just tell them your name."

"Yes, okay. Bye guys. I love you." I gave them last hugs and walked off into the plane.

I can't wait to get there. But I also can't wait to see my beloved car. It's an Audi A8L. Black on black, with chrome 20' rims. It's beautiful.

At 12:30 we finally landed. I got off the plane and went to baggage claim. I got my bags. Which were only 4. A duffle bag and 3 big suite cases. They were holding my cloths, shoes, my camera and all equipment was all in one, and my laptop and other belongings.

I got everything, somehow, and made my way to claims.

"Hello, im Isabella Swan. Im here to pick up my car." The woman nodded and started typing something into the computer.

"What kind of car is it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mercedes CL 63 AMG. Black." She nodded and typed something in.

"Okay follow that guy and he will get your car." She pointed to a guy that was waiting behind her. I nodded and the guy motioned for me to follow. We made our way outside to the parking garage. He told me to hold on for a minute and made way to somewhere in the back.

All the sudden my car pulled up to a stop in front of me. He stepped out and started putting my bags in the trunk.

"By the way, you got a nice car. Rides so smooth." I just smiled and said thanks.

I handed him 20 bucks for the trouble. I then got in grabbing the steering wheel getting acquainted with my car. I sped through New York the best I could until I found my street. I started searching for my building. Finally finding it, it's the nicest one I've ever seen for apartments.

I made my way to the back of the huge building to the parking garage. I took a paper out from my pocket. It had where I was supposed to park and additional info. I read until I found it said on the 2nd level down. Huh, even though my apartment is on the 6th floor I park on the 2nd? I can deal just fine.

I got to the second level and looked around and saw the 6th floor section. I went there and found the one for my apartment number 64. Thank god, my space was close to the elevator. I finally got all my bags out and lugged them into the elevator to the 6th floor. When I got there all you see is wall and a door with a fair amount of space until the next one.

"Home." And I opened the door and was met with the wonderful site that is my apartment. I dragged all my bags to the living room and just looked around the whole place. I have a HUGE closet space. Nice!

It's all so much better than the pictures. I started unpacking all my belongings and finished by 2. All the sudden my stomach rumbled.

"Ugh. I need food." I got a sudden idea. I went to the kitchen and got my keys from the counter and my timberland sack pack and made my way back to the parking garage. I got back in my car and left to find some food. I found a McDonalds and ate inside. After I finished eating I made way to Giant's Stadium, to see my brother. You see Emmett is a linebacker for the Giants. He's golden boy along with some guy named Edward Cullen.

**WOOT, WOOT**

It's July 27th and they have practice because pre-season starts in a week.

I went in and saw the field. Guys were all in uniforms throwing practicing, well everything. I could see Emmett but I went up to the coach, he knows who I am so he'll let me interrupt practice.

"Tom! How's my favorite coach?" I grinned.

"What?" He turned to face me and smiled.

"Well if it isn't my second Swan. Here to try out?"

"Ha, your funny coach. But no, I just moved here today and decided, why not surprise you guys? You know you all love me!" He just laughed

"So how you going to do it this time?" Ha, I've been surprising Em every time I visit.

"Can I have a ball?" he smiled hugely. Because he knows that I have amazing aim and im cunning as hell. He was still grinning like a fool when he went to go get a football. When he came back I couldn't keep the grin off my face from what I was about to do. I took the ball with a 'thanks' and started thinking where to aim.

"He has he cup on right?" Tim broke out into a huge laughing fit and just shrugged.

I aimed for where the cup should be and threw so hard and fast, a bullet. You wouldn't know what happened till it hit you. Emmett was at End zone while I was at the sidelines in the top corner. He was oblivious until someone yelled.

"EMMETT! LOOK OUT!" The ball went right to my target. He dropped in pain, and I couldn't stop laughing. He was on the ground guys around him for a while. When people started moving away I took my chance and ran. All the guys were watching me run towards Emmett with curious eyes. I got to him right when he turned my way and jumped on him making him stumble.

Everyone just stared bewildered at me. The coach wouldn't stop laughing.

"Bella, if you damage my player im putting you in for the season!" he yelled across the field right when we hit the ground.

"What the hell! I just got hit in the family jewels. This is bull shit!" Then he finally got a good look at me and he grinned hugely. He pulled me up with him and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Emmett…can't…breathe…" He finally let go.

"Bella! When did you get here? I would've come and got you."

"Around 1. I wanted to settle in before I did anything. How are the jewels?" I said holding back a laugh but couldn't help but smile. He groaned.

"You are such an ass, do you know that? What if I can't have kids?" I just laughed.

"You'll be happy because that means more 'fun" he just chuckled.

"I thought it was you, not a lot of people can throw a bullet like you, and have that good aim." We laughed and people started coming towards us.

I heard tons of 'Bella! Your back' and 'Who's she?'

"SHUT UP!" They quieted down quickly and I had to smirk. Emmett put his arm around me and started the intros.

"This is my sister, Bella." All of the sudden I was airborne and flying through the field.

I couldn't stop laughing. I looked down and saw I was on Dylan's shoulders.

"Dylan! Put me down!"

"No! You know you enjoy this."

"Yeah, so?" He just laughed and passed me to another guy. This happened with 3 more people before I finally got enough and kicked one of them on the stomach. He dropped to his knees and let me down.

"Ha! That is what you get Jamie. Always throwing me around. I have feelings." I stomped my foot for emphasis. He nodded and finally got up. I hugged him and said sorry.

"No problem. I would've aimed for something worse, but I got lucky."  
I smirked remembering Emmett on the ground.

"Hey, wait a minute. COACH! DID YOU RECORD ME KICKIN' EMMETT'S ASS?"

"Hell yeah I did. Not everyday a girl at least a foot shorter than him tackles that huge guy. I need to have proof when I tell the story." I just laughed along with the guys.

"Okay ha-ha. Enough laughing at my expense you asses."

I hung around for about an hour until the practice finished. I loved the way these guys got down and dirty. I could barley keep my eyes off a guy name Cullen in the beginning. When he took of his helmet to have a water break I couldn't help but scan him. Tall muscular build, unruly auburn hair, angular features, and emerald eyes that stared into my soul. He started walking towards me.

"Hello beautiful, im Edward Cullen." He has a voice like velvet, definite Greek god.

I blushed though at his comment and smiled.

"Bella Swan." I rook his outstretched hand but instead of shaking my hand he raised it and kissed my knuckles.

"Emmett's sister, yeah? Heard a lot about you." My smile faltered.

"Shit, what'd he say?" He just grinned this sexy crooked grin.

"Well he said a lot of things. You just have to let me find them out myself." I was looking into his eyes and was momentarily stunned.

"Well you've got quite the charm. Im impressed." He suddenly pulled me close, one hand on my waist and the other holding me hand. I had tingling feelings where he touched.

"Thanks. So what are you doing tonight?" He had his crooked grin on his face. I had to get my bearings back. I leaned forward until my lips were at his ear, I heard him almost hyperventilating.

"Im going home." Then I pulled away and started walking to the parking lot.

I turned around once before I went through the doors and saw him staring at me with longing in his eyes. I just winked and grinned. I went out the doors and waited for Emmett to show up already.

"Bells!" I looked around and saw him at his big Jeep.

"Hey Emmett." I called while came over to his car.

"Lets get cleaned up then we can go eat, yeah?"

"Perfect. Where do we meet?"

"When im done ill come over and just let myself in. And we'll leave together."

"Cool. Bye."

"Bye." I got in my car and headed home. Wow it felt good saying that. On the way there my mind drifted to the Greek god I saw today. No. I need to stop. But there's something there. Something that I need to know, and when he held me. I didn't want to move. Stop, already. I stopped at a grocery store on my way home and bought tons of stuff.

"Im losing it." I muttered to myself.

I got inside and put away the food then headed straight to my room. I took off my Timberlands and inspected them. They were perfectly clean, except for the bottom. There was some grass but nothing bad. My cloths were in okay condition but I need to change. I took a quick shower to get the sweat off and got out and started picking out cloths.

I picked out another pair of skinny jeans that were dark but faded where my thigh are. A red v-neck t-shirt and white and black checkered suspenders. I didn't put then up I let then hand down and cross on my backside. And I put all this together with red and white high Nike dunks. I put my hair into a ponytail and let my fringe go to the side. I then clipped on my Blackberry. I made my way to my living room and saw my brother and Edward sitting there.

"Nice apartment Bella." I looked at Edward and gave him a smile. He started looking me up and down and I had to suppress a shiver. When he got back to my face his eyes were smoldering.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I said shyly. "So what are we going to do Emmett?"

"Can we just chill here? I don't want to leave this place yet. It's to cool."

"Sure, you guys want anything to drink?"

"Coke thanks."

"Same here Bells." I grabbed 3 cokes, a bag of Doritos and went back into my living room. I saw them sitting on the same couch so I went and sat in-between them and put my feet up on my coffee table.

"Chips?" They just nodded and put their hands into the bowl.

All of the sudden my phone started to ring. I un-clipped it and looked at the caller ID, it was Giorgio Armani. My eyes got wide and I grinned. Both guys were looking at me curiously.

"Swan."

"Bella Swan, this is Mr. Armani's assistant. He was wondering if you are available for this Sunday for a photo shoot for Armani Collozioni."

"Yes im available. How much?"

"20 grand, an hour" My mouth dropped open in shock. Emmett reached over and pushed my jaw closed.

"Do I need to bring any equipment?"

"No ma'am. Just your camera and anything else you need. We have lighting and everything. Will you do it?"

"Of course I will. What time and where is it?" I motioned to Emmett for paper.

"In New York…" I just listened as she said everything as I wrote it down to put on my Blackberry later.

"Thank you. I'll be there. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Miss. Swan." I hung up my phone and put it on the table gently.

I was looking forward with the hugest grin ever, ear to ear, cheek splitting grin.

I broke.

"IM GOING TO WORK FOR GIORGIO ARMANI!" I turned and pulled Emmett to me and kissed his cheek sloppily. I then turn to Edward grabbed him and planted one right on him. He was stunned but he responded.

I pulled away after about 2 seconds and jumped up from the couch and started jumping up and down skipping around my living room. I was happier now though, Edward's lips sent shocks through me.

"Bella, calm down and tell me why you just planted a big one on Eddie."

I looked at him and couldn't stop grinning like a fool.

"Edward got a big one because I just got a job on Sunday. Giorgio Armani, the designer, just requested me! Me, for his shoot. I get 20 grand an hour, Emmett. 20 fing grand, an hour!" I looked at Edward and saw he was a little out of it and was smiling that sexy crooked grin.

"Wait, what do you do that's going to get you 20,000?"

"I'm a photographer. And I must be a damn good one at that if Armani is calling me." Emmett game me a huge hug and Edward gave me a congratulations.

"Wow, how long have you been doing this?"

"To tell you the truth I graduated from college about 2 months ago. I started working for my mom who's a designer and then I got more jobs. I made my portfolio huge. Let me go get it." I walked into my room and grabbed a portfolio off my laptop. I came back to the living room and put it on the coffee table and started taking my work out. There were tons of shots of models. Outside, inside, behind backdrops, the whole shebang.

"Wow she's hot." I looked at the photo Emmett pointed out and immediately recognized her.

"That's Rosalie Hale. One of the best models I shot. And we became friends to. She actually lives here in New York." Emmett's eyes brightened and I knew I had to introduce them. They would be perfect together. And im sure she could defiantly keep him in line.

"Wow Bella all these shots are beautiful. And I don't mean just the models. Everything in the picture." I look at Edward and give him a smile.

"Thank you, that means a lot." He just smiled in return and settled himself back into the couch.

"Bells, good job. I always knew you were good." I just chucked as he looked at Rose's photos.

I snatched the picture from him and put it back in my portfolio and put it back I my room.

I looked at my phone and saw it was 5:43. Time flies huh?

"Guys, lets go out to eat. Its 15 till 6." They both nodded and got up from their positions.

"Wait, can we take my car?"

"What kind of car is it?"

"2008 Mercedes CL 63 AMG. Yourself?"

"I have 2. A S60 Volvo and an Aston Martin Vanquish."

"Oh, the vanquish. I love that car. You have to let me drive it one day."

"Im sure we could come up with a compromise." I just smirked and stepped in the elevator. I pressed 2 for the garage and waited.

"What color is it?"

"Black on black." Emmett answered for me. I just nodded.

"Wait and don't piss your pants in my car." Emmett smiled remembering my driving I bet. We finally heard the ding of the elevator signaling the stop on the 2nd garage floor. We stepped out and I steered them to my car.

When we got there I signed dreamily and unlocked it. I saw Edward look at and mouth 'wow.' I giggled. He turned t me and smiled. Emmett just walked up to the car opened the passenger seat and slipped in the back. I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. I made my way to my door with Edward in front of me. Curiously, I stayed behind wondering what he was doing. He went to my door and opened it. He stepped aside and motioned for me to go in. What I gentleman, I thought.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Once inside he closed my door and made his ay to the passenger side.

I made sure everyone had their seatbelts on before turning it on. I always loved this part.

The way the engine quietly purred, almost silent. When I shift gears how it speeds and how it sounds when I revs the engine. It all exhilarating.

Before I move from my spot I ask.

"Where should we go?"

"That diner I took you o last time we where here?"

"Sounds perfect." I revved the engine and shifted gears flying out of the 2nd floor.

Once we hit the streets I saw it was kind of busy, but not a rush hour. I kept my speed and made my way through the streets turning and shifting expertly.

"So Bells, I see you're sticking to cars nowadays?"

"For now." Edward looked confused.

"See Eddie, Bells here has a thing for speed. And danger. She loves motorcycles, ATV's, speedboats, and of course cars. But mostly motorcycles and cars." Edward looked shocked. I looked at him briefly then back.

"Um, you okay Edward?"

"Yeah I am, just shocked. Don't peg you for this stuff." I smirk again.

"Emmett didn't tell you enough about me. Do you know what I majored for in college and my job during college?" I saw him shake his head.

"I have a degree in mechanical engineering and photography. In college I worked as a mechanic at a luxury car shop." I saw his eyes flash to some emotion I couldn't pin point.

I heard him say something under his breath but I couldn't be sure. It sounded like _'she's perfect.'_

I finally got to a clear street about a mile or 2 away from the diner. I switched gears quickly and sped up quickly. All the sudden I got to 100. I saw Edward clinging to his seat, probably from the shock when I sped up at first. Emmett was sitting as if we were standing still in my car, he was used to this. Hell sometimes he drives the same way.

We got to the diner and I parked my car and turned to Edward.

"You okay, you gripping my seat in a death grip."

He finally loosened his grip and turned to me.

"That was so cool. It's exhilarating. Yeah I drive fast but in this car you feel the shock when you speed up." Emmett was chuckling while I just gave a short laugh. We got out of my car and went inside and found a table.

"Hi, my name is Ann. What can I get you to drink?" She addressed me and took quick glances at Edward and Emmett. I liked this girl already. She looked a few years younger than me. Maybe 18.

"Can I have a coke?" She nodded and scribbled it down. She then turned to the guys.

They both ordered the same thing. She gave me the once over with what looked like…hungry eyes? Oh Em Gee.

I shivered and she walked to get our drinks. They guys noticed this but I gave them glares and they didn't say anything. I started looking over the menu and picked out what I wanted automatically. They guys put theirs down and we just waited. A few seconds later Ann returned with our drinks.

"What can I get you guys to eat?" She turned to the guys first.

"I want a pork chop dinner, buffalo wings with mashed potatoes and French fries, please." She nodded and wrote it down. She turned to Emmett and he ordered a few more things than Edward did. I think I surprised Edward again with what I did next.

"What can I get you, babe?" I froze but regained my composure.

"I'll take the half rack of ribs, smothered steak, French fries, and onion rings." She nodded kind of surprised then winked at me before walking away.

"Big appetite, now I know you and Emmett are actually related." We just laughed and continued eating while talking about little things. When the waitress came back to refill our drinks she made sure I had a good view of things.

When she walked away I started banging my head on the table. Then I felt a hand stop me before I could hit the table once more. I felt shocks go throughout my body and the hand holding my head flinched, he felt it. I turned my face in his palm and looked at him.

"Why are you doing that?" Edward asked with furrowed brows and concern in his eyes.

"I bet you she's only 17 or 18. Im 21 and I like my men. That's not going to change because a girl gives me a good view."

"Bella Swan! Are you implying you're a player?" I scowl.

"No im not, but I swing one way. Its not women's."

"And how do you like you men?" I smiled, he seemed interested.

"Tall, muscular, sexy, smart, has his own money, gentleman, among other things." I smiled. He smiled a huge grin realizing what I was describing. I felt his fingers rubbing gently in my hair. I smiled a small smile and let him do that for another minute before I moved my head. I immediately missed the contact, he looked at me with smoldering eyes and I held his gaze. We finally looked away when I heard Emmett cough. I turned toward him and felt my cheeks heat up in a blush; I was probably maroon right now. We continued eating and I threw fries at them both. Emmett caught his with his mouth, while Edward caught his with his hand and then ate it. I was laughing uncontrollably. We finally finished our food and called for the check. The same girl came back and handed me the check. I wanted to pay but the wink was unnecessary. Both guys tried to take the check from me but I got up and started walking away. All the sudden I was grabbed from behind and the arms wouldn't budge. I looked back and saw Edward.

"Let me go so I can pay."

"No, the man always pays the bill. Give it to me."

"Hell no, im paying." He tried to grab it out of my hands so I took drastic measures. I folded it quickly in one hand, and put it in my shirt.

"Oh my god." I heard Edward mutter.

"You still want the bill?"

"Well, yes I do. Cant you just give it to me?" I could hear the out in his voice.

All the sudden he turned me to face him. His face was close and my breath whooshed out of me.

"Please Bella. Let me pay the bill." His hand traced my jaw but I couldn't leave his eyes that held me. I just nodded and put my hand in my shirt and got it.

"Here, go pay." He smiled brightly, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I was stunned, my knees buckled and I fell forward but Emmett saved me. I looked up and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Well, aren't you to getting comfy? I knew you guys would be perfect."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing really." I just looked at him suspiciously and stood there waiting for Edward. He came back and handed me a piece of paper. I took it curiously and red it.

Ann

541-2154

Oh my god. I groaned. All the sudden she started coming this way. I took Edward's hand and Emmett's and started running pulling them with me. They had to walk at a fast pace but they were holding me back.

"Hurry up or I swear you'll both get hit in the family jewels." They started running; I unlocked my car and pushed Edward in my seat. I sat on his lap and closed the door. Emmett sat next to me. I started the car and Edward drove us out of there. I was breathing deep trying to calm myself down. When I suddenly realized my position, I coughed.

"Um sorry Edward. I just really wanted to get out of there." My cheeks were aflame. He raised his left hand from the steering wheel and touched my cheek. I relished the feeling.

"No problem Bella. Don't worry about it." He gently pushed me into his chest and put his left hand back on the steering wheel at the bottom so his arm was mostly around me. He used his right hand to shift. We got back to my place quickly, but not before Emmett taunted us.

"Bella, laying the moves on Edward already? I'm proud!" I kick his leg because I was sitting sideways on Edward's lap.

"Ow, how does Edward like being abused."

"You know what, I think im going to tell mom who's the one that dented her precious Ferrari." He gulped and just turned face forward. I looked at Edward and he was smiling, he looked at me and winked. I blushed.

My Life just got way better.


End file.
